Sofia The Second Season 1 Episode 4: Family Ties
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Now, the children of Sofia & her friends need to learn how important family bonds are, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Budding Romance Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

 **A Budding Romance Part 1**

 **Previously on Sofia The Second:**

 **"Concentrate, Rashid," Layla whispered. "concentrate."**

 **Rashid jabbed his sword but Violet cleanly hopped over it.**

 **"Is that the best you can do?" Violet asked Rashid in a taunting tone of voice.**

 **"En garde!" Rashid exclaimed.**

 **"Whoa," Layla whispered. "be careful, Rashid!"**

 **Before class let out, Rashid had beaten Violet in fencing.**

 **"Touche!" Rashid shouted, sending Violet to the floor.**

 **Violet got up off the floor after her defeat, "You beat me fair and square, Rashid." she said, she was a good sport like her father & aunt.**

 **"That is what I love most about you, Vi," Rashid commented. "you are truly a good sport!"**

 **Violet & Rashid kissed each other very gently on the lips.**

 **Now on Sofia The Second:**

 **Sofia the Second now looked at Layla & Henry, "I guess you two aren't the only royal couple who attends this school." she said.**

 **"I guess not." Layla observed.**

 **Rashid was growing tired, "I need a drink, I'm tired & thirsty." he said.**

 **"Well then," Violet said. "I would suggest you & I get a drink at the fountain."**

 **"Good idea." Rashid said.**

 **That afternoon in Enchancia, Prince Sirrius entered the apothecary shop to buy medicine for Queen Ruby who was sick with a bad case of Influenza.**

 **Danika was busy restocking shelves while Jeremiah was busy mixing up more medicine.**

 **"Good afternoon, Prince Sirrius," Danika greeted. "how may I help you today?"**

 **"I need some more tonic for my mom's Influenza." Sirrius answered Danika.**

 **"You can't buy any until Jeremiah finishes concocting his new batch," Danika sighed sadly. "I am very sorry to have to tell you that."**

 **"Oh," the young prince sighed sadly. "I see."**

 **Prince Sirrius turned to go, until Jeremiah stopped him.**

 **"Hold it, your little majesty," Jeremiah said. "aren't you forgetting about something?"**

 **Sirrius then stopped and turned to face Jeremiah, "I don't think so." he said.**

 **"You are forgetting the medicine for your mother's flu." Jeremiah said, handing a sealed bottle off to the oldest Prince of Enchancia.**

 **"Oh, yes, that's right," Prince Sirrius said, paying for his purchase. "thank you so much, Mr. Cook."**

 **Prince Sirrius raced back to the castle with his purchase in hand.**

 **Back in the Kingdom of Tangu, Layla was trying her best to make a proper curtsy but she kept falling to the floor.**

 **"Oh," Layla said, she was now irritated. "I'll never get my curtsy right!"**

 **Sultan Zandar came to Layla's bedroom door where he could see his daughter practicing her curtsy.**

 **"Don't be so hard on yourself, Layla, you'll get the hang of things." Sultan Zandar said to his daughter.**

 **"Do you really think so, Dad?" Layla asked.**

 **"I know so." Zandar told his oldest child.**

 **"Lucky for me I don't have school tomorrow." Layla sighed.**

 **Rashid came up to his big sister's door, "Don't forget now, Layla, our family has to watch Mariah & Elias while Aunt Ruby takes Hermione to Buttercup scouts and Uncle James takes Sirrius to his Groundhog scouts." he said.**

 **Queen Ruby took up her mother's position as Buttercup troop leader while King James took up Baileywick's place as Groundhog troop leader.**

 **"I remember, Rashid." Layla sighed, she was more interested in playing Mystics & Mages with Henry than babysitting.**


	2. A Budding Romance Part 2

**A Budding Romance Part 2**

 **"Good, so, we had better get out our old baby toys for the twins to play with." Rashid said.**

 **Rashid went to the castle's attic to search for the toys that he & Layla both played with as babies as Layla turned to her father, Sultan Zandar noticed that there was a look of worry on his eldest's face.**

 **"I know that face, Layla, what troubles you?" Zandar asked.**

 **"Dad, I don't want to babysit," Layla said. "I want to have fun with my friends."**

 **The kindly sultan looked at his worry-stricken daughter.**

 **"Don't you worry, Layla," Zandar said kindly. "Mom & I will be doing the babysitting."**

 **"Good to know, Dad," Layla said. "because I don't know a thing about taking care of a little rugrat!"**

 **"You're still very young," the sultan said to his daughter. "but you'll get the hang of it someday."**

 **"Oh yes," Layla sighed sarcastically. "like when I become Sultana of Tangu?"**

 **"Hold on there, my Pretty Little Layla," Sultan Zandar said. "your mother and I aren't expecting grandchildren from either you or Rashid just yet."**

 **"Phew, thank you for easing my worries." Layla said to her father.**

 **"You're welcome." Zandar said to Layla.**

 **The next day, Queen Ruby & King James came into the Tangu palace with their twins who were now 1-month-old.**

 **"I'm so sorry about this, Sofia," Queen Ruby said. "but it looks like we just have to drop the twins off and run."**

 **"It is all right," Sultana Sofia said to Queen Ruby. "I'm a care giver."**

 **"Oh, thank you, Sofia," Ruby exclaimed. "you are a complete life saver!"**

 **The Queen of Enchancia set her baby twins in the playpen that had once been Layla & Rashid's when they were babies and headed back to Enchancia with King James.**

 **After Queen Ruby left, Layla came down the stairs in her weekend attire.**

 **Layla's weekend attire consisted of an Arabian light blue & royal blue tube top with sewn in sleeves for her arms, light blue harem pants, royal blue Arabian shoes, and a light blue elastic headband with a royal blue jewel in its center.**

 **"Mom, may I invite Henry over for a quiet game of Mystics & Mages?" Layla asked.**

 **"Are you quite sure that your game will be quiet?" Sultana Sofia asked Layla.**

 **"Yes, Mom, we'll play in my room." Layla answered.**

 **Sultana Sofia gave this some thought.**

 **"Okay, Layla, you win." Sultana Sofia said.**

 **"Alright!" Layla exclaimed in a whisper so she wouldn't wake her baby cousins who her mother just got settled in for a nap.**

 **Layla went upstairs to her bedroom to prepare her invitation to Henry.**

 **A little while later, in the Kingdom of Triana, King Desmond went outside to check the mail.**

 **"A letter from Dr. Phillips to May, some junk from the Royal Council, and, hello, something for Henry."**

 **King Desmond went inside the castle and set the post on the table in the royal parlor.**

 **Queen Lucinda & Princess Persephone came into the royal parlor.**

 **"Is there anything for me, Daddy?" Persephone asked.**

 **"No, Persephone," King Desmond answered. "just a letter from Dr. Phillips to Auntie May, some junk from the Royal Council, and something for Henry."**

 **"Oh." Princess Persephone sighed, she was disappointed.**

 **Princess May & Prince Henry entered the parlor from picking vegetables in the vegetable garden.**

 **"May! Henry," Queen Lucinda exclaimed. "you are both just in time!"**

 **Prince Henry & his aunt, Princess May looked at each other with confusion.**


	3. A Budding Romance Part 3

**A Budding Romance Part 3**

 **"Just in time for what, Mom?" Henry asked.**

 **"Agreed, Lucinda," May asked "just in time for what?"**

 **King Desmond handed something to each his son and his sister.**

 **"You go first, Aunt May." Prince Henry offered.**

 **Princess May tore open her letter.**

 **May: Dear May,**

 **I know we've been through a lot as children, you, a student at Royal Prep, and me, a student at the Enchantara Village Schoolhouse here in Triana.**

 _ **What**_ _ **I**_ **'** _ **m trying to say here is**_ **,** _ **Princess May of Triana**_ **,** _ **twin sister to our dear King Desmond**_ **,** _ **will you do me the honor of becoming my wife**_ **?**

 _ **Sincerely yours**_ **,**

 _ **Dr**_ **.** _ **Grant Phillips**_ **.**

 **"Oh wow, May," Queen Lucinda exclaimed. "that is so romantic!"**

 **"You are right, Lucinda," May said. "it is so romantic!"**

 **King Desmond saw his sister putting on her fuscia fedora, "Where are you going, May?" he asked.**

 **"I am going to the village to tell Grant that I accept his proposal!" May answered, leaving the castle to go to the royal stable to climb into one of the regular royal coaches, since she was only going into the village.**

 **While May was out, Henry opened his letter.**

 **Henry:** _ **Dear Henry**_ **,**

 _ **I humbly invite you over to my castle for a quiet but fun game of Mystics & Mages in my bedroom since my mom & dad are babysitting Mariah & Elias**_ **.**

 _ **Your always beloved**_ **,**

 _ **Princess Layla of Tangu**_ **.**

 **"So, Layla wants you to spend the day with her in Tangu, eh?" King Desmond asked Henry.**

 **"May I please go over to Layla's, Dad?" Henry asked.**

 **"I don't see why not." King Desmond permitted.**

 **Prince Henry then looked at his mother.**

 **"May I please stay the night at Layla's?" Henry asked Lucinda.**

 **"I don't see why not, if it's all right with Layla's parents." Lucinda answered Henry.**

 **"Yes! Alright!" Henry exclaimed.**

 **Henry went upstairs to his bedroom to pack a few overnight things.**

 **Back at the Tangu palace, Layla was getting everything ready in her bedroom for her game.**

 **Rashid came by Layla's bedroom door, "Beatrice sent me to get you, supper is on the table in the banquet hall."**

 **"I'll be down in a few minutes, Rashid." Layla said.**

 **"No, Layla," Rashid said sternly. "Beatrice says for you to come downstairs right now."**

 **"Okay, Rashid," Layla sighed. "don't be such a sorehead!"**

 **"I'm not a sorehead, Layla," Rashid said. "however, Beatrice will be a sorehead if you do not hurry it up."**

 **Layla kicked into high gear and raced Rashid down to the dining hall where a very displeased Beatrice was waiting for the children.**

 **"Both of you are late for the royal family supper." Beatrice said to Layla & Rashid.**

 **"Sorry about that, Beatrice." Layla & Rashid said in unison.**

 **"Well, you should be," Beatrice said to Rashid & Layla firmly. "you have kept our guests waiting long enough."**


	4. The Royal Tangu Sleepover

**The Royal Tangu Sleepover**

 **"Guests?" Layla asked, she was a bit uncertain.**

 **"Who are our guests by any chance?" Rashid asked Beatrice.**

 **Rashid & Layla sat down at the dining room table with Zandar at the head of the table & Sofia at the foot of the table.**

 **"Hi, Rashid." Henry & Jasper called out.**

 **"Hi, Layla." Sofia the Second & Violet called out.**

 **"Sofia! Violet!" Layla exclaimed.**

 **"Jasper! Henry!" Rashid exclaimed.**

 **Suddenly, Sultan Zandar could hear the sound of babies crying, the twins had awoke from their nap in the playpen.**

 **"Layla! Rashid," Sultana Sofia scolded. "use your inside voices!"**

 **"Sorry, Mom." Rashid & Layla said in unison, sighing and noticing their father standing up.**

 **"I will go and get Mariah & Elias." Zandar said.**

 **"Good idea, Zandar," Sultana Sofia said. "James & Ruby should be here at any time while the children are playing their game."**

 **Sultan Zandar went into the throne room where the playpen was being kept.**

 **As the rest of those at the table continued eating their dinner, there came a knock on the Tangu palace's front door.**

 **"Beatrice," Sultana Sofia called out. "will you please answer the door?"**

 **Beatrice then went to the palace's front door to answer it.**

 **"My sultana," Beatrice said. "Queen Ruby & King James have returned to Tangu to pick up Mariah & Elias, Hermione & Sirrius are with them, they allowed their eldest children to stay the night as well."**

 **"Send them in, Beatrice," Sultana Sofia said. "after all, the more the merrier."**

 **After Queen Ruby left with her baby twins, King James entered with Hermione & Sirrius.**

 **A few hours later in the Tangu palace's observatory, Princesses Layla, Sofia, Violet, and Hermione were getting ready for bed.**

 **"Those are some nice new pajamas, Layla." Hermione commented.**

 **"Thank you, Hermione," Layla said. "our royal tailor made them."**

 **"Well," Hermione said to Layla. "they sure suit you."**

 **"Thank you, Hermione." Layla said again.**

 **Over in the palace's throne room, Rashid & Henry, and Sirrius were settling in and turning in by first putting in their earplugs.**


	5. Sleepover Snacks

**Sleepover Snacks**

 **Sultana Sofia came into the throne room where the boys would be sleeping.**

 **"Do you boys have your earplugs in?" Sultana Sofia asked Henry, Sirrius, & Rashid, the sultana knew all too well about her nephew, Jasper's snoring problem.**

 **"Yes we do, Sultana Sofia," Henry answered. "thank you."**

 **"That's good." Sultana Sofia said.**

 **In the banquet hall, Princess Hermione was getting some chocolate milk from the chocolate milk fountain to go with her double chocolate chocolate chip cookies.**

 **"Oh yum, Layla," Violet exclaimed. "your royal chef made my favorite kind of cookie, double chocolate chocolate chip!"**

 **"Actually, Violet," Layla confessed. "Rashid & I made these."**

 **"Well then," Hermione said. "I guess we should at least save some cookies for the boys."**

 **"Good idea," Violet said. "in fact, I'll be taking eight cookies and four glasses of chocolate milk into the throne room, these are big cookies, so we don't need to eat very many."**

 **When she went into the throne room with the chocolate milk & cookies for Rashid, Sirrius, Jasper, and Henry, Violet noticed that Rashid was the only one who was already fast asleep.**

 **"Oh wow, Violet," Jasper exclaimed. "double chocolate chocolate chip cookies & chocolate milk! You're the best!"**

 **Jasper took four of the big cookies and two of the tall glasses of chocolate milk until Violet had stopped him.**

 **"Not so fast there, Jasper," Violet scolded. "two of those cookies and one of those glasses of milk are for my Cool Hand Rashid!"**

 **"Sorry to have to tell you this," Jasper scoffed at Violet. "but your Cool Hand Rashid won't wake up for anything."**

 **Rashid just sighed, he looked so peaceful.**

 **"Oh well," Violet sighed. "I guess I will just have to take Rashid's snack back into the banquet hall."**

 **Rashid slowly began stirring, "That will not be necessary, Violet." he said groggily.**

 **After he had his snack, Rashid quickly went back to sleep.**


	6. Rashid's Appendix Part 1

**Rashid's Appendix Part 1**

 **A little while later in the observatory, Layla & Violet awoke to the sound of Rashid calling out and sobbing in pain.**

 **When they reached the throne room, Layla & Violet could see the other boys crowded around Rashid's sleeping bag where Rashid sat bolt upright, sobbing up a thunderstorm.**

 **"Oh! Ouch," Rashid screamed while sobbing hard. "this hurts so bad!"**

 **"What's happened here?" Violet asked.**

 **Sirrius looked up at Violet.**

 **"We don't know exactly," Sirrius answered Violet. "Rashid woke us all up crying."**

 **"Vi, you stay here with Rashid and the other boys." Layla said.**

 **"Right, Layla." Violet said.**

 **"But, Layla," Henry asked. "what will you be doing?"**

 **"Well, Henry," Layla answered. "I'm going to let my parents know to call the doctor in the village."**

 **And with that, Layla quickly sped off to tell her parents about Rashid.**


	7. Rashid's Appendix Part 2

**Rashid's Appendix Part 2**

 **An urgent knock sounded on the sultan & sultana's bedroom door.**

 **Sultan Zandar yawned, turned onto his right side away from Sultana Sofia, and sighed in his sleep.**

 **"Zandar Darling, wake up," Sultana Sofia hissed. "I think I can hear somebody at the bedroom door."**

 **Zandar yawned, rubbed the sleep from his brown eyes, and went to the door to his & the sultana's bedroom.**

 **When Sultan Zandar opened the door, he found Layla standing in the doorway.**

 **"Mom! Dad," Layla called out in a frantic tone of voice. "you have got to summon the village doctor and quick!"**

 **"Why, Layla?" Sultan Zandar asked.**

 **"It is Rashid, he is crying his eyes out in pain as we stand here talking." Layla said.**

 **"Okay, Layla," Sultana Sofia said. "Dad & I are on our way."**

 **Back in the throne room, Sofia the Second & Hermione had met up with Violet, Jasper, Sirrius, and Rashid.**

 **Rashid was still crying as loud as a thunderstorm as Sultana Sofia, Sultan Zandar, and Layla entered the throne room.**

 **"Ouch! Oh, this is painful!" Rashid sobbed bitterly.**

 **"Where does it hurt, Rashid?" Sultan Zandar asked, he was concerned.**


	8. Rashid's Appendix Part 3

**Rashid's Appendix Part 3**

 **"In my stomach area!" Rashid complained in pain, drying his bloodshot eyes.**

 **"Sofia Dearest," Sultan Zandar said to his wife. "maybe you should summon the doctor to take a look at Rashid."**

 **"Yes," Sultana Sofia said gently. "I had better."**

 **The sultana then left to summon the village doctor to take a look at Rashid.**

 **Dr. Jesse Kalunite quickly rushed over to the palace to see what made the poor young Prince of Tangu cry.**

 **"Say 'ah'." Dr. Kalunite said to Rashid.**

 **"Ah... Oh!" Rashid gasped in pain.**

 **"Will he be all right, Doctor Kalunite?" Sultana Sofia asked in a concerned tone of voice.**

 **"I will not lie to you, my sultana," Dr. Kalunite answered, gravely serious. "it would seem that your son has Appendicitis."**

 **"What is Appendicitis?" Sofia the Second asked, she was curious.**

 **"Appenticitis is inflammation of the vermiform appendix." Dr. Kalunite answered Sofia the Second.**


	9. Off To The Hospital

**Off To The Hospital**

 **"What should be done about this?" Sultana Sofia asked Dr. Kalunite, watching her son bury his face in her arms and sob his eyes out in pain.**

 **"The carriage is outside the palace," Dr. Kalunite answered Sultana Sofia. "ready to take Rashid to the hospital to have an appendectomy, if the surgery is not done... then Prince Rashid will most likely perish."**

 **"What? No! Rashid!" Layla exclaimed.**

 **"Don't worry, Layla," Sultan Zandar reassured. "your brother will be home again before you know it."**

 **Rashid was wrapped in the doctor's arms, safe & warm in a blanket.**

 **Layla began crying tears like rain.**

 **"Layla, what's wrong?" Sultana Sofia asked.**

 **"Oh, Mom," Layla sobbed bitterly. "I miss Rashid."**


	10. Rashid's Appendectomy

**Rashid's Appendectomy**

 **"Don't cry, Layla, Rashid will be all right, you'll see." Sofia the Second said gently.**

 **"Thank you, Sofia." Layla said.**

 **In the dark of night in the carriage, Rashid was taken to the village hospital to have his appentix removed.**

 **Rashid's appendix was quickly taken out without a complaint or a moan.**

 **The next morning back at the Tangu palace at breakfast, Princes Jasper, Sirrius, and Henry and Princesses Hermione, Violet, and Sofia were in the banquet hall having breakfast with Sultan Zandar & Sultana Sofia when Princess Layla came downstairs still in her pajamas.**

 **"Good morning, Layla." Sultan Zandar said.**

 **"Good morning, Dad." Layla said, sighing sadly, her eyes were red from all the crying she had been doing.**

 **"Blueberry pancakes with cinnamon whipped cream are for breakfast this morning, Layla." Jasper said.**

 **Layla stared at the food on the plate in front of her, "This is Rashid's favorite breakfast." she sighed sadly.**


	11. Visiting Rashid Part 1

**Visiting Rashid Part 1**

 **"Layla, please eat your breakfast," Sultana Sofia urged. "it'll give you more energy to play."**

 **"I don't want food, Mom," Layla sighed. "I want Rashid back."**

 **Sofia the Second turned to her aunt after swallowing a bite of blueberry pancakes with cinnamon whipped cream, "You shouldn't force someone to eat when they don't really want to." she said.**

 **"You're right," Sultana Sofia said. "thank you, Sofia."**

 **"Anytime, Aunt Sofia." Princess Sofia said.**

 **Then, Sultana Sofia turned to Layla, "You know, if you get ready to go, and that includes eating a good breakfast, then, we will all go visit Rashid at the hospital." she said kindly.**

 **"A visit to Tangu Village to see Rashid in the hospital! I can hardly wait!" Layla exclaimed.**

 **Sultan Zandar saw his daughter eating her breakfast as if she hadn't seen food in years.**

 **"Well, Sofia," Zandar said. "I think that did the trick!"**

 **"Yes, Zandar," Sultana Sofia said. "our Layla is finally happy at long last."**

 **After finishing her breakfast, Layla raced up to her bedroom to get dressed.**

 **Upon arrival in her bedroom, Layla found a different outfit on her bed than what was already in her closet.**

 _ **Hmmm**_ **, Layla thought.** _ **this outfit is new**_ **.**

 **When Layla put the outfit on, she knew she was ready for her day.**


	12. Visiting Rashid Part 2

**Visiting Rashid Part 2**

 **Layla came downstairs in her new outfit, it consisted of a banana cream yellow tube top, golden yellow vest, matching golden yellow harem pants, and a pair of banana cream yellow genie style shoes, a banana cream yellow headband with a golden yellow gem in its center.**

 **"Wow, Layla," Henry commented kindly. "you look even more enchanting than usual."**

 **"Thank you, Henry." Layla said.**

 **"Now, let's go and get some flying carpets so that we can go into Tangu Village and visit Rashid at the hospital." Sultan Zandar said to his daughter, nieces, nephews, and their friends.**

 **"And, while we're in the marketplace," Sultana Sofia said to her daughter, nieces, nephews, and their friends. "we should really pick out a nice present for Rashid."**

 **"Good idea, Mom." Layla said.**

 **Over at the hospital, Rashid awoke to the sound of a bell ringing.**

 **A little girl in the bed next to Rashid's was ringing it.**

 **"Oh, I'm sorry, did I disturb your rest?" the girl asked Rashid.**

 **"No, you didn't," Rashid told the girl who wore what looked like a dirty old pillowcase. "I'm Prince Rashid by the way."**

 **"My name is Akilah, and I'm here recovering from a broken leg, the matriarch at my orphanage burned all of my possessions except for my wand." Akilah told the prince sighing sadly.**


	13. Visiting Rashid Part 3

**Visiting Rashid Part 3**

 **"All of your possessions were burned!" Rashid gasped in shock.**

 **"Yes, my mother was a good witch and my father was a good warlock," Akilah explained to Rashid. "and my parents & I were found by Neila, who murdered them, she then took me to the Tangu Village Orphanage that is run by one of her followers, a witch named Marley."**

 **"I've heard of both Neila and Marley," Rashid said gently to Akilah. "they're bad news of the worst kind!"**

 **Suddenly, Rashid's family & friends stopped in to see him and bring him his get well presents, two stuffed teddy bears, one pink and one blue.**

 **"Get well soon, Rashid," Sultana Sofia said. "so, who's your friend?"**

 **"Everyone, I would like you to meet my new friend, Akilah," Rashid said. "Akilah, this bunch of happy folks are my friends & family."**

 **"Nice to meet you all." Akilah said to Rashid's friends & family.**

 **"Nice to meet you too." Rashid's visitors said to Akilah.**

 **After telling her story to the sultan & sultana and after reciving the pink teddy bear from Rashid, Akilah felt much better.**

 **"We'll protect you from Neila & her followers, Akilah," Sultan Zandar said firmly but kindly. "because Sultana Sofia & I are going to adopt you!"**

 **"Really & truly, my sultan?" Akilah asked hopefully.**

 **"Really & truly, Akilah." Sultan Zandar answered kindly.**


	14. Akilah's Royal Ball Crashed

**Akilah's Royal Ball Crashed**

 **A few days after being adopted by Sultana Sofia & Sultan Zandar, 6-year-old Akilah was being shown around the palace.**

 **"And this charmer... is where you'll be sleeping." Rashid said, showing Akilah into the princess suite across the hall from where Layla slept.**

 **"You even have a special place for your broom when you acquire one." Layla said to Akilah.**

 **"May I tell you both a secret?" Akilah asked Rashid & Layla.**

 **"Of course." Layla said to Akilah.**

 **"You may tell us anything." Rashid told Akilah.**

 **"I don't even know the first thing about being a princess... and the ball is tonight!" Akilah said, beginning to panic.**

 **"Don't you worry now, Akilah," Rashid said gently. "Layla & I will help you every single step of the way."**

 **In a few hours, the ball began, and as Sultan Zandar & Akilah began their waltz, Neila and her followers began to attack.**

 **"Oh no," Akilah cried out. "it's Neila & her followers! Save me!"**

 **"Sofia Dear," Sultan Zandar exclaimed withdrawing his sword. "I thought Neila was dead! How could she have been resurrected?"**

 **Queen Lucinda then came over, wand at the ready, "Apparently when Sofia and I were teenagers, Neila was thought to have been killed by the legendary Hansel and Gretel, years later, it was discovered that Neila had actually survived somehow, and had hidden herself away until the time was right to rebuild her legion, Neila then returned with a vengeance." she explained.**

 **"But what could she possibly want now?" Sultan Zandar & King Desmond asked in horrified unison.**

 **"Give us that little brat, Akilah!" Neila ordered.**

 **"That's right," George Lockhart, one of Neila's followers exclaimed. "Little Akilah knows the locations of the Midnight Fan and the Crystal of Aurora in Warehouse Ten! Her parents were not only a good witch & warlock... but they were also regents who worked at Warehouse Ten, Rashida Ali guarded the Crystal of Aurora, while her husband, Hakim, guarded the Dark Vault where the Midnight Fan was kept, they thought they could keep the locations safe from us by hiding them by means of a charm in their daughter, Akilah's brain!"**

 **"So, while I murdered her parents," Neila said. "on my orders, George burned all of Akilah's worldly possessions and Marley kidnapped Akilah and placed her in the Tangu Village Orphanage which she herself ran!"**

 **"So, Akilah," George said, feigning gentleness. "why don't you be a good little girl and give us the locations of the Midnight Fan and the Crystal of Aurora hidden within Warehouse Ten?"**

 **"Dad! Save me!" Akilah said to Sultan Zandar.**

 **Sultan Zandar looked at Neila & her followers, "I suggest you leave my palace and leave this poor innocent child alone!" he ordered.**

 **Neila's followers vanished in puffs of smoke.**

 **"One day soon, both the Midnight Fan and the Crystal of Aurora will be in our possession!" Neila swore, she herself vanishing in a puff of smoke.**


	15. Neila's Threat On Akilah

**Neila's Threat On Akilah**

 **"It's okay, everyone," Sultana Sofia said. "we can get back to our festivities, Neila & her followers are gone now."**

 **Since the waltz resumed, Layla could sense that something was bothering Akilah who resumed the waltz with Sultan Zandar as she waltzed with Henry.**

 **Akilah then had a terrible memory.**

 **In her memory, it was a few hours, the ball began, and as Sultan Zandar & Akilah began their waltz, Neila and her followers began to attack.**

 **"Oh no," Akilah cried out. "it's Neila & her followers! Save me!"**

 **"Sofia Dear," Sultan Zandar exclaimed withdrawing his sword. "I thought Neila was dead! How could she have been resurrected?"**

 **Queen Lucinda then came over, wand at the ready, "Apparently when Sofia and I were teenagers, Neila was thought to have been killed by the legendary Hansel and Gretel, years later, it was discovered that Neila had actually survived somehow, and had hidden herself away until the time was right to rebuild her legion, Neila then returned with a vengeance." she explained.**

 **"But what could she possibly want now?" Sultan Zandar & King Desmond asked in horrified unison.**

 **"Give us that little brat, Akilah!" Neila ordered.**

 **"That's right," George Lockhart exclaimed. "Little Akilah knows the locations of the Midnight Fan and the Crystal of Aurora in Warehouse Ten! Her parents were not only a good witch & warlock... but they were also regents who worked at Warehouse Ten, Rashida Ali guarded the Crystal of Aurora, while her husband, Hakim, guarded the Dark Vault where the Midnight Fan was kept, they thought they could keep the locations safe from us by hiding them by means of a charm in their daughter, Akilah's brain!"**

 **"So, while I murdered her parents," Neila said. "on my orders, George burned all of Akilah's worldly possessions and Marley kidnapped Akilah and placed her in the Tangu Village Orphanage which she herself ran!"**

 **"So, Akilah," George said, feigning gentleness. "why don't you be a good little girl and give us the locations of the Midnight Fan and the Crystal of Aurora hidden within Warehouse Ten?"**

 **"Dad! Save me!" Akilah said to Sultan Zandar.**

 **Sultan Zandar looked at Neila & her followers, "I suggest you leave my palace and leave this poor innocent child alone!" he ordered.**

 **Neila's followers vanished in puffs of smoke.**

 **"One day soon, both the Midnight Fan and the Crystal of Aurora will be in our possession!" Neila swore, she herself vanishing in a puff of smoke.**

 **"Akilah? Akilah?" someone called.**

 **Akilah was so startled from her thoughts by the voice that called her name that she had tripped on the hem of her new harem pants and fallen backward in a sitting position.**

 **"I'm sorry, Dad! Oh! I'm so embarrassed!" Akilah exclaimed.**

 **"You have nothing to apologize or to be embarrased for," Sultan Zandar said kindly to Akilah, then he turned his attention to Layla and added. "isn't that right?"**

 **Layla lowered her head in sadness, "I'm sorry, Father, I just wanted to be a good big sister and make sure Akilah was okay." she sighed.**

 **"I'm all right, thank you, Layla," Akilah said. "I'm just worried about Neila's threat towards me."**

 **"Dad," Layla said. "I think Akilah could use something lucky to boost her confidence, maybe you should take her to the palace's jewel room."**

 **Sultan Zandar turned to Layla, "Excellent idea, come along, Akilah." he said kindly.**


	16. The Amulet Of Angelor

**The Amulet Of Angelor**

 **Upon arrival in the palace's jewel room, Akilah saw Sultan Zandar pick up a necklace with a glowing pine green jewel in its center.**

 **"Akilah, my family & I have something special just for you," Sultan Zandar said gently. "consider it a welcome gift."**

 **The sultan then placed the necklace around Akilah's neck, Akilah then admired her new necklace.**

 **"It's... it's... it's beautiful." Akilah said bashfully.**

 **"It is a very special amulet, so you must promise us that you will** _ **never ever**_ **take it off," the wise but kindly sultan said to Akilah. "that way, you'll never ever lose it."**

 **"I promise." Akilah said to Sultan Zandar.**

 **"Excellent," Sultan Zandar said to Akilah. "now, it is high time we return to the ballroom."**

 **Akilah was now filled with confidence, "Okay, Dad." she said.**

 **Upon arrival in the ballroom, Layla looked up from her book to see the amulet that Akilah was wearing, she was taking a short break from dancing.**

 _ **Splendid job**_ **,** _ **Dad**_ **. Layla thought kindly.**


	17. The New Girl At Royal Prep

**The New Girl At Royal Prep**

 **It was the morning after Akilah's debut ball as Amy the Awesome entered Akilah's bedroom.**

 **"Princess Akilah, wake up," Amy said. "you're going to be late for your first day at Royal Prep, your brother and sister are already waiting for you in the flying carriage!"**

 **Akilah quickly dressed and raced to join Layla & Rashid outside.**

 **Watching Akilah go, Amy began thinking of her mission.**

 _ **Since Akilah possesses the Amulet of Angelor**_ **, Amy thought.** _ **then**_ **,** _ **I must do everything within my power to keep it as well as Young Miss Akilah from falling into the wrong hands**_ **,** _ **namely**_ **,** _ **Neila**_ **'** _ **s or Valtor**_ **'** _ **s**_ **!**

 **At recess that day, everyone was released to the playground, Sirrius was holding up that morning's copy of Enchancia Today.**

 **Everyone including Akilah was gathered around Sirrius because they all wanted to hear the news.**

 _ **I wonder what Sirrius**_ **'** _ **s kingdom**_ **'** _ **s newspaper says this morning**_ **. Rashid thought.**


	18. The Article! A Princess's Worry

**The Article! A Princess's Worry**

 **"Sirrius," Layla asked with interest. "what does the article say?"**

 **"The article says, and I quote," Sirrius answered Layla. "'Unknown to us regents here who work at Warehouse Ten, a group of masked invaders broke into the Dark Vault and swiped the most dangerous as well as one of the most powerful dark magical artifacts in the world, the Midnight Fan, however, the Crystal of Aurora is still in our possession'."**

 **Rashid & Akilah came over to Layla's location as Hermione spoke up.**

 **"But who would steal the Midnight Fan?" Hermione asked Sirrius.**

 **Akilah started to become pale.**

 **"Akilah, are you okay?" Layla & Rashid asked in unison.**

 **"Three guesses who." Sirrius said to Hermione.**

 **"I don't need three guesses, Sirrius, I only need one, it was Neila & her followers," Hermione said. "but the big question is... how did they get their information and where did they get their information from?"**

 **Everyone on the playground looked at Akilah.**

 **"Okay okay, I don't know how they did it," the new princess exclaimed, now beginning to sob like crazy. "but Neila's followers sneaked into my bedroom last night and picked my brain for information!"**


End file.
